


i walked with you once upon a dream

by ThinkingCAPSLOCK



Series: NoctLuna Week [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: Once upon a time was a King and Queen of Lucis who, after years of trying, had finally been able to give birth to a child... [Sleeping Beauty AU]-Day 6 of NoctLuna Week - Happily Ever After





	i walked with you once upon a dream

Once upon a time there was a King and Queen of Lucis who, after years of trying, had finally been able to give birth to a child, a healthy son by the name of Noctis. The child was so sweet that the King could not help but throw a feast to welcome him into the world, inviting the kingdom to come celebrate. He also invited the three Wise fairies, protectors of the kingdom and all it stood for. The fourth fairy, Ardyn, was known to be cruel, and the King and Queen spurned him. 

At the end of the feast, each of the fairies came to the cradle holding young Prince Noctis in order to give him a blessing. The first fairy, Gladiolus, granted him power over space and movement, allowing him to warp short distances. The second fairy, Ignis, granted him power to retain knowledge, allowing him to master any technique, weapon, or skill he desired. 

But Prompto, the third fairy, did not get to give his gift, as at that moment Ardyn appeared in a cloud of dark smoke. "You have spurned me, King Regis, and for that you shall suffer. When your son turns twenty, he will prick his finger on a Chocobo feather, and die." With a laugh as dark as the curse, Ardyn disappeared, just as numerous spears landed in the spot he just stood. 

King Regis and the Queen looked down at their son with tears in their eyes. What were they do to? It was then that Prompto stepped forward, magic at the ready.

"I cannot reverse Ardyn's curse," he said, "but I can help it. Instead of death, he shall sleep, and all will sleep until true love can awaken him from his slumber." 

And so it was. In precaution of Ardyn's curse, King Regis and the Queen banished all Chocobros from their kingdom. Though sad to see them go, the family knew it was for the best, in order to spare their son his fate. 

Over the years, the fairy's gifts came to light. Noctis was skilled at everything his hands touched, though he tired easily and felt bored. He was able to warp from place to place, though it made him hard to track down, especially when dinner was vegetarian that night. None mentioned the curse, not wanting to make him upset. Noctis spent much of his time with the three fairies, who treated him as a son, then a brother, and, as he aged, a friend.

On the day of his twentieth birthday, Noctis awoke so late that everyone else had already gone back to sleep for the night. Yawning, he wandered the halls, unsure what to do, until he heard a strange sound from the stables. Curious, he made his way there, to see a man standing beside a large yellow bird.

"The hell is that?" Noctis demanded. He walked over to the bird, as the man grinned.

"A Chocobo," he replied. "I have brought it from distant lands to give you as a gift, my Prince."

"Cool." Noctis reached out a hand, but the moment he touched the Chocobo a feather came loose and pricked him on the finger. "Ow, the hell?!"

But Noctis never finished his swear, as he fell into a deep sleep, as promised. The man laughed, revealing his true form to be Ardyn, finally successful in his curse.

The three Wise fairies looked down, saddened to see the kingdom, the palace, locked into a deep slumber, without even knowing what had occurred since it was so late at night. Though they could not resist Ardyn's magic long, they knew they alone had a chance to at least make things comfortable for the Prince one last time. They raised Noctis back to his bedroom and placed him in his bed, unable to do more before sleep claimed them, too. 

Time passed, and a wall of vines and thorns sprung up around the kingdom. Many merchants told of the strange occurrence, and the rumours spread across the lands, from Altissia to Lestallum, and, finally, to Tenebrae. 

Lunafreya, the Princess and Heir of the land, could not stand to hear of injustice done, no matter how far away the lands may be. Her brother begged her not to go to Lucis, saying the land was too far, too dangerous, for her. He told her how many had tried and failed to revive the Prince. But Lunafreya was adamant. "It is unfair to doom an entire kingdom to eternal rest or a baby to death because they shunned you at a dinner party," she said, and that was that. 

The journey was hard, but Lunafreya used her strength and her own gifts to battle her way to the palace. She used her gift of healing to remove the dark magic from the vines that made them grow so viciously, freeing the land from their grip. She used her gift of song to lull the creatures that roam the lands, hungry and looking for prey. She used her gift with long weapons, like her trusty trident, to help her vault over cracks in the land that formed after years of neglect.

Finally, she arrived at the palace, where the dark fairy Ardyn stood awaiting her. "Lady Lunafreya, you have tried very hard, but I am afraid this is where I must stop you. You will never save the Prince or his kingdom."

"You are a rude little man," Lunafreya replied, and before Ardyn could say more, she launched her trident through the air, impaling him in the chest and killing him instantly. She retrieved her trident and walked over his corpse, determined to find the Prince. 

The castle was empty, and when she peeked into room, she's surprised to see everyone seemed to have fallen asleep in their beds. Puzzled, but not discouraged, she continued, finding the Prince in the highest room of the tallest tower. By him rested the three Wise fairies, protecting him even in their sleep. 

Prince Noctis was so still he looked dead, but Lunafreya was not afraid. His beauty was thus that she could not help but smile, and she touched his cheek before leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Instantly, his eyes flickered, and the cloud of sleep covering the kingdom lifted. He smiled up at her as the three fairies around him stirred back to life. 

Lunafreya was heralded as the saviour of the kingdoms, and, the next year, her marriage to Noctis united the kingdoms of Lucis and Tenebrae. Their skills and healing lead both countries to an era of prosperity not ever seen before.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> noctis is the perfect sleeping beauty: pretty, heir to a kingdom, likes sleep...


End file.
